Sentuhan
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Dalam hatimu, kau terus berteriak; 'Aomine-kun, singkirkan tanganmu. Karena aku tak dapat melihat apapun'


Dalam hatimu, kau terus berteriak; 'Aomine-_kun_, singkirkan tanganmu. Karena aku tak dapat melihat apapun!'

* * *

_**Sentuhan**_

_**Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

_A/N: well ... ini spoiler(?) buat endcard episode 14 buat yang belum lihat? daaan ... di sini saya pakai second pov dan /jarang/ banget nyebutin nama. jadi yah, pandai-pandailah menginterpretasikannya :) second pov-nya Kuroko, dan ini AoKuro. dan walau di sini Kuroko tampak banyak ngomong atau OOC, saya ngebayangin dia mikirin ini semua dalam hati dengan tampang poker face ._._

* * *

Kau biarkan matamu terus memandang buku yang ada di tanganmu, seolah kau tak peduli. Tapi sungguh―otakmu tak dapat memproses setiap kata yang tertera pada lembaran kertas itu. Karena di pikiranmu hanya ada satu hal;

kau suka bagaimana rambut kalian berdua saling bersentuhan.

Ia sedang duduk di sampingmu, mendekatkan kepalanya dan mencoba mengikuti apa yang selalu kau baca. Beberapa kali kau membalikkan lembar kertas itu ke halaman berikut seakan kau telah selesai membaca halaman itu―padahal sungguh kau tak fokus pada apa yang kau baca itu. Kau lakukan hal itu hanya agar ia tak sadar bahwa kau begitu terganggu oleh rambut kalian yang saling bersentuhan.

Tak ada kontak fisik lain, tidak bahu, tidak tangan, hanya rambut gelapnya dan rambut terangmu.

Namun hal itu cukup membuat napasmu sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya―kau tahu ia tak menyadarinya, dan kau syukuri hal itu.

Kemudian ia jauhkan kepalanya―

(Ah. Kau sedikit kecewa.)

―dan merenggangkan badannya sembari menguap lebar. Ia menggaruk lehernya dan memperhatikan ke arah lain. Di sana begitu sepi.

Akhirnya kau dapat melanjutkan kembali buku yang kau baca; kau dapat berkonsentrasi lagi. Diam-diam kau balikkan halamannya ke bagian yang terakhir kau baca sebelum ia mendekatkan kepalanya. Kemudian kau melanjutkan bacaanmu dari bagian itu.

Ketika kau baru mulai akan membaca lagi, ia membuka mulut;

"Tidak bisakah kau simpan saja buku membosankan itu?"

Kau melirik ke arahnya; ia tampak bosan. Mungkin karena ia tak ada teman untuk berbicara saat kau sedang membaca dengan serius? Kau tak tahu.

Kau memutuskan untuk menyelipkan sebuah pembatas buku pada halaman itu dan kemudian menyimpan buku itu ke dalam tasmu. Setelah kau menutup kembali tasmu, ia tiba-tiba menarik tanganmu dan menggenggamnya erat―membuat tasmu jatuh ke lantai dan terabaikan.

Kau memperhatikan jemari kalian berdua yang saling bersilangan―

―dan baru kau sadari bahwa kalian berdua begitu berbeda. Begitu kontras.

Ia tinggi, kau rendah. Ia hebat dalam bermain basket, dan kau lemah. Ia berkulit gelap, kau berkulit pucat. Ia adalah cahaya, dan kau adalah bayangan.

Bahkan saat ini. Tangannya begitu besar, sedangkan tanganmu sangat kecil dibandingnya. Namun anehnya, jemari kalian berdua dapat saling bersilangan begitu pas―seakan ruas jemari kalian memang diciptakan untuk satu sama lain. Sama seperti permainan basket kalian yang begitu cocok, seakan permainan basketmu memang untuknya, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Kalau bisa, kau ingin hentikan waktu yang terus berputar itu. Kau ingin hentikan jarum detik yang bunyinya terus menyapa telinga. Kau tak ingin waktu berhargamu berlalu terlalu cepat. Ah. Apa waktu berjalan lebih cepat saat ini? Sejak kapan bunyi jarum jam yang menunjukkan detik berbunyi secepat itu? Berhenti. Berhenti!

Kau mengeratkan genggamanmu pada tangannya, takut ia akan melepaskannya. Takut kehangatan itu akan hilang.

Kau lirik dirinya lagi, wajahnya masih sama seperti tadi; tampak bosan. Apa seharusnya kau mengajaknya berbicara daripada hanya diam seperti itu? Kau memisahkan kedua belah bibirmu, "Aomine-_kun_, apa kau belum ingin pulang?" Ia menoleh ke arahmu, "hn. Sebentar lagi."

Kau hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Lalu apa lagi yang harus kau ucapkan? Tidakkah kau akan tampak aneh karen kau terlalu banyak berbicara bila kau mencoba memulai pembicaraan lagi? Jadi apa yang harus kau lakukan? Diam saja?

Ia melepas genggaman tanganmu dan berdiri dari bangku panjang itu. "Kau ingin minum apa? Biar aku belikan."

"Pocari," jawabmu.

Ia mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi, pergi membelikan minuman untuk kalian berdua. Kau memperhatikan tangan kananmu yang tadinya menggenggam erat dirinya. Kau masih dapat merasakan hangatnya di setiap inci kulitmu.

Kau membaringkan dirimu di bangku panjang itu dan mengangkat tanganmu ke depan wajah, masih merenungkan betapa singkatnya genggaman tadi berlangsung.

Kau menutup matamu dan membuang napas perlahan. Sudah berapa lama, sejak kau begitu sadar terhadap setiap kontak fisik darinya? Sejak kapan, tubuhmu terus menginginkan sentuhan darinya?

(Namun, selalu ada satu jenis sentuhan yang begitu kau benci darinya―)

Tiba-tiba kau dapat merasakan tangan besarnya pada wajahmu, menutup mata dan juga penglihatanmu.

(―kau benci ketika ia menutup matamu dengan tangannya itu.)

"Aomine-_kun_?"

Ia tak menjawab, namun kau tahu itu adalah dia. Akhir-akhir ini ia semakin sering menelan penglihatanmu dengan melakukan hal seperti ini. Lalu, setiap ia melakukannya, ia takkan menjawab setiap perkataanmu, ia takkan membuka mulut.

"Aomine-_kun_―"

_―kumohon, singkirkan tanganmu_, lanjutmu dalam hati. Kau memang suka dengan setiap sentuhannya. Namun kau benci, ketika kau tak dapat melihatnya.

Wajah seperti apa yang sedang ia tunjukkan saat ini? Bosankah? Mengantukkah? Senangkah? Sedihkah? Sebenarnya yang mana? Kau tak tahu―sungguh tak tahu.

Apa ia sedang menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang ia tak ingin kau ketahui? Mengapa demikian? Mengapa ia tidak membiarkanmu mengenalnya lebih dalam, mengenal setiap raut wajahnya?

Tanganmu menegang sembari mencengkram baju seragammu, seakan takut pada kehadirannya. Namun pada saat yang sama, kau takut ia menghilang.

_Aomine-kun, singkirkan tanganmu. Karena aku tak bisa melihat apapun!_

_Aku tak bisa melihat dirimu._

* * *

_A/N: kenapa saya bikinnya AoKuro terus sih? padahal saya rencananya pingin bikin AoKise ;; ta-tapi pairing ini terlalu indah buat saya, jadinya malah bikin mereka terus "orz ah, gomen kalau memang ada error di sana-sini, ya. soalnya saya ini ngetik dan upload lewat hp ._._


End file.
